In general, a component such as a heat pipe is added to the bottom of a heat sink to improve the thermal conduction effect. For example, a groove is concavely formed on a base of the heat sink, and then the heat pipe with an appropriate length is embedded into the groove, so that the heat pipe is contacted directly with a heat source such as a central processing unit (CPU) to achieve a better thermal conduction effect.
However, the quantity of heat pipes will determine the thermal conduction effect, so that the quantity of heat pipes is increased according to size of the contact area with the heat source. In a conventional structure for embedding the heat pipes, or directly embedding the heat pipes into the base of the heat sink, the bonding strength is insufficient. In order to embed the heat pipes securely, additional structures are added between the heat pipes, and such arrangement reduces the thermal conduction effect significantly.
P.R.C. Pat. No. CN201750660U has disclosed a “Heat-pipe heat sink” comprising a plurality of grooves formed on a base of a heat sink, partially coupled next to one another, and provided for installing a plurality of heat pipes. Since the grooves are arranged adjacent to one another, therefore the grooves lose its function of fixing the heat pipes significantly, and it is necessary to solder the heat pipes into the grooves by a solder such as a solder paste. As a result, the heat pipes may fall out easily or have poor thermal conduction due to poor soldering, and the complicated manufacturing process may lower the yield rate of the product.
P.R.C. Pat. No. CN202032928U has disclosed a “Thermally conducting base assembly for arranging heat pipes closely” and the assembly comprises a plurality of spaced grooves formed on a thermally conducting base, a supporting rib formed between the grooves, and each supporting rib has a protruding rib disposed at the top edge and protruding towards the inner side of the groove, and the protruding rib will be embedded into a deformation portion of the heat pipe after the heat pipe is compressed and deformed, so as to achieve the effect of fixing each heat pipe. However, most bases are formed by aluminum extrusion, so that the uniformity of the rib at the top edge of the supporting rib cannot be controlled easily. If the protruding rib is too small, the heat pipe may fall out easily. If the protruding rib is too large, the heat pipe will be damaged easily when compressed. A large gap between the heat pipes occurs very often, so that the compressed heat pipes fail to form a heated surface with their adjacent heat pipes, and the thermal conduction efficiency will be very low.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art, the discloser of this disclosure based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive research, and experiment, and finally provided a feasible and effective solution in accordance with this disclosure to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.